


吞音

by Yuriipple



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M, POV Original Female Character
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:08:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26932648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuriipple/pseuds/Yuriipple
Summary: 详细讲讲雷欧力在猎人选举会上说的“带女人回家”的故事。
Relationships: Kurapika & Leorio Paladiknight, Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Kudos: 2





	吞音

起初注意到那个把自己的头发立得高高的男人，是因为他越过自己的小墨镜和喧闹的人群直勾勾望向自己的眼神。

尽管伊冯从事的工作就是需要想方设法地夺取男人们的视线，这种火辣的注视对她来说也相当罕见。她显然称不上漂亮，干涩的棕发无论怎么小心地梳理也难掩乱糟糟的观感，深褐色的眼睛如果在阳光下还能透出一点少女特有的灵气，但在昏暗的酒吧里连这为数不多的特点也隐没在绚烂迷离的霓虹灯下。为了掩盖雀斑特意扑了层极厚的粉，显然颜色和她的肤色相比过于白皙了，尤其在与其他金发碧眼的艳丽女郎同处一室的情况下，分到她身上的注意力更是少得可怜。好在伊冯一向寡言，她还没有足够适应这样的场合，除了每晚拿到的钞票翻来覆去地看也只能继续买廉价的香水衣物凑凑数，她倒也算得上是得过且过。

正因如此，头次遇到这样炙热的目光反倒让伊冯有些不知所措，并且这目光的主人尽管发型张扬还戴着副有些可笑的小墨镜，长相平心而论还是颇为周正的。这让她犯了个错——她先去搭讪了。

“这位大帅哥，看着有些面生啊？”伊冯脸上熟练地挂上一贯的甜腻笑容，“叫什么名字呀？”

对方一愣，像是没想到伊冯会主动出击，又像是长久的注视忽然失去了焦点般茫然。很快，他回过神来，低低地吐出几个音节。伊冯明明没有闻到浓烈的酒气，却感觉这些音节像混在一堆醉酒后呕出的秽物一样，要很仔细地去听才能把它们提溜出来。“雷欧力”，她试图去分辨，“我叫雷欧力”。

被雷欧力带回他住的公寓并不意外，意外的是公寓里的景象。倒不是说一个单身男人的邋遢程度可以有多石破天惊，恰恰相反，一居室的空间虽然狭小但被收拾得井井有条，整间屋子现在最乱的地方恐怕是刚刚滚过的床和其下四散开的外衣。不过伊冯相信，天亮之后这个房间又会恢复本来的整洁，不然无法去解释为什么雷欧力的眼眶在没有星月的晚上也会泛起水光，又在她试图触碰之前就四散开去。她想起自己住的旧公寓里老化的白炽灯，按下开关后电流会在窄窄的灯管里好一阵呼啸，一段滋溜溜的闪灭后才咔擦一声亮起，又一段滋溜溜的闪灭后才咔擦一声灭掉。恐怕她已经不小心闯入了这个男人在开闭之间极不稳定的瞬间，就算闭上双眼那倏忽即逝的水光依旧在黑暗中摇曳，让她不由得这么去理解。

等伊冯转醒时雷欧力还睡得很沉，清晨黯淡的天光渗过厚实的窗帘给整个房间洗出了层靛蓝色薄雾。直到这时她才依稀分辨出原来垒在床边写字桌上的是叠厚厚的书，书脊上写的像是些医学教科书的名字。

伊冯起了好奇。她披上外套立在桌边，目之所及尽是密密匝匝的医学资料。桌子不大，台灯被挤在了一宗卷子上，有几只不同颜色的记号笔夹在正中的一本书里当书签。书下压着一本摊开的薄册，似乎摘录着重点的词段，一旁附有重新誊抄过的简图。册子的纸张很软，伊冯自己记账的小本也是用的这类纸，怪容易渗墨的，稍有用力笔画就会刻在后面连续的好几页上。但雷欧力的笔记相当清爽，既没有前一页渗透的墨，留下的划痕也很浅，透出写字人极愉快的心情，甚至能听到他摘录时哼出的小调。

“什么嘛，昨天烂醉成那样的人也作得出这样的笔记噢？”伊冯喃喃道，手也搁在了纸面上。和心中预设的平整触感不同，纸下像是还夹了层东西。正待去翻时，一串迅疾的自行车铃越过风声直刺窗帘，她下意识回头，发现雷欧力已经起身坐在了床边。

“你起来啦……”伊冯默默放下了手，不清楚现在试图装作无事发生的样子会不会有用。

“嗯，早啊。”才睡醒的雷欧力还有点懵，换好了居家的T恤衫，头发终于塌了下来，也没带墨镜，意外地还有点学生气。他游离了一会儿眼睛才重新聚焦，“你在看什么啊？”说着自然而然附在伊冯身后，一点没有流露出自己的私人领域被侵犯的怒意。伊冯稍稍安心，整个人也放松下来，本来想往后走离开写字桌把自己的衣服也收拾起来，雷欧力却完全没那个意思，靠在伊冯的背上直接看起了笔记，“噢，你在看这一节呀。这一节在讲神经系统……”伊冯在被抓包偷窥现场的短短几秒想过很多下场，心里都做好了被冷言冷语呵斥的建设，万万没想到雷欧力看见这幕反而给她讲起了自己做的笔记。

“他不会以为我真的是对知识感兴趣才去翻的吧……”伊冯腹诽道，但很有耐心地在听。事实上雷欧力讲得更加耐心，仿佛一个常年教差班难得碰见个勤奋好学的学生的老师，态度也格外温和。他的手越过伊冯一页页翻，一页页讲，既无停止的意思，也无焦躁的感觉，甚至讲得颇有意思，偶尔还穿插点笑话活跃气氛。伊冯除了一开始受到了惊吓没太听进去，还渐渐有了兴趣，真成了那位好学的学生，充分沉浸在这样的时刻里。

“那么，我们不妨想想声音是以怎样的方式被人听到的呢？来看下一页……”漫长的讲解终于停了下来，因为翻开的下一页不仅有声音被听到的方式，还有一张照片夹在两页的中缝里。“原来是照片啊。”伊冯心想。她眨了眨眼，想看得再清楚些。不过这也只是张很普通的照片罢了。里面的雷欧力还是穿着一贯的蓝色西装，笑容灿烂地搂住了两个像是十岁出头的小孩。两个小孩都挺怪的：左边那位的头发比雷欧力还雷欧力，挤在雷欧力的胳膊里艰难地比着剪刀手；右边那位更夸张，小小年纪就满头白发，拽着雷欧力胳膊，一副小大人很讨厌这样鲁莽行为的样子。站在雷欧力一旁的少年的头发就正常多了，和许多伊冯的同事一样，他也有着灿烂的金发，很柔顺地垂在颈边。他也是不正常的，毕竟漂亮得不像话，眉目舒展轻轻一笑的模样，就像照片里吹起纱帘的风拂在人面前。

连仔细看了照片的伊冯都感到雷欧力1V1小课堂断线的时间有点太长了，让她只能去留意雷欧力因为呼吸微微起伏的身体，和他讲的课一样有着舒缓的节奏，一副还有足够的耐心去享受这沉默的样子。

伊冯只好试探性地开口，“朋友？”

很快，她后悔了。

首先注意到的是气氛的变化，贴在她身上本就舒缓的呼吸节奏被一种古怪的引力抻得更加绵长，到了静止的地步。她抬头看去，如果说一个人表现出快乐是因为自身的快乐水平达到了饱和度的话，那么此刻的雷欧力的快乐溶解度简直不受控地骤降至底，析出的傻乐晶亮地泛在每一道脸上的笑纹里，每一次身体的起伏上，每一次呼出的空气中。房间里那层靛蓝色薄雾不知道什么时候已经完全褪去了，伊冯随手往空气里瞎扑腾都能抓到点那些个亮晃晃的结晶吧。

“他做牛郎的话，会比我受欢迎得多。”

太恐怖了。

她落荒而逃。

当然，伊冯也只是这样想想罢了，雷欧力说什么也要送她回家。

“哈哈，没想到原来是顺手夹笔记本里了，让我好找。”雷欧力笑着说。他现在只是简单地在T恤衫外面套了件深橙色的灯芯绒夹克衫，把着方向盘目视前方。小道两侧的叶片密密匝匝地拥在一起，漏下的细阳在车头漂亮的墨绿色金属漆皮上跳动，一同映进雷欧力的墨镜里，和那位少年的发色很像。

伊冯情不自禁开口，“所以……”

话刚起头，她立马懊恼起来，觉得这话不合时宜，偏偏又感到车的速度有些放缓，一副很认真、想听她讲完的样子。此刻吊着半截话头只会显得更滑稽，她心一横硬着头皮说了下去，“所以，你是不是喜欢金发呀？”

在伊冯的脸窘得通红前，一脚急刹先分散了她的注意力。

前面是红灯。

“你怎么会这么想？”雷欧力的语气还是和平时一样的平稳。

“就是，因为我的一些…朋友，她们都是金发碧眼的，好像比我更受欢迎的样子，之类的…”伊冯僵在座位上，完全不敢看他。

“这样啊。”雷欧力一顿，绿灯亮起了，车子重新发动，“没那回事啦。你的发色和眼睛的颜色也很好看啊。”说着，他咧开嘴笑起来，“和骏马很像，不是吗？”

才不像。

伊冯把头别了过去，她觉得一开始没有逃跑是今天最大的失策。雷欧力这盏白织灯不仅早就亮了，还是能亮瞎人的那种。

车停在了街口，伊冯轻轻讲了声谢谢。打开车门正要走的时候，雷欧力俯身吻了吻她的发丝，“不如多在太阳下约会看看如何？比酒吧的你美很多。”

“再，再说吧。”

伊冯事后怎么都记不起来到底怎么从那辆墨绿色老爷车里逃出来的了，甚至回到家后才意识到打从一开始就没和雷欧力提钱的事。“他是不是我的丧门星啊？”她忿忿地重新点起了这月的工资，当然无论数几遍也没几张票子。

“啊，不管了，就当白嫖了吧。”她叹了口气，仰头躺回床上，“反正他要是当牛郎，价格怎么都收得比我高”。

她又瞟了眼桌上零星散落的钞票硬币，一把把被子蒙住头，“不亏。绝对不亏。”

再一次在酒吧里见到雷欧力并没有隔很长一段时间。他看上去精神状态好了很多，打扮还是那副老样子，西装墨镜都齐备。伊冯装没看见，一个人躲进了角落里，无奈雷欧力眼睛尖得不行，马上就认出她了，开心地坐她身边点了瓶白葡萄酒。

“唔，今晚很有空噢？”酒也太甜了，伊冯咂咂舌。

“嗯，模拟考结束了嘛，想着今晚放松下呗。”雷欧力确实很放松，人躺在沙发上快没形了。

她想那些笔记的量确实不可小觑，“医学生是怪辛苦的。”

“哈哈其实还不是医学生啦！备考，备考生而已。”

伊冯心说以你的水平考上不过是水到渠成的事，到底没开口，毕竟再回忆起那天一对一讲笔记的情形只会让现在的她更害臊而已，何况雷欧力也不需要她的鼓励。思来想去，她还是回到了那个话题。

“你的朋友应该并不都是备考生吧。之前看到的照片上有两个孩子模样的，看上去离考大学还很远。”

“噢！你说的是小杰和奇犽吧。”雷欧力坐起身，手伸进西装外套里取出一张符号奇特的卡片给伊冯看，“是猎人唷。”

或许是考试很顺利，或许是白葡萄酒的后劲儿很大，雷欧力兴致出奇的高，话匣子完全打开了。从他们仨在猎人考试期间的趣闻一直讲到友克鑫拍卖行的奇遇，再到之后的分别，“现在他们应该在《贪婪之岛》里玩得正痛快吧。可恶！这两个人真是让人羡慕呢哈哈。”

老实说伊冯对这些兴趣并不很大，是不是猎人有什么所谓，有没有拍到《贪婪之岛》又有什么所谓，雷欧力却老是叨叨个没完的样子，忒耽误她正常上班了。但第一次就没和雷欧力解释清楚的事情，现在实在没办法提，只好耐着性子听。就当今天又放一天假吧，她小口嘬着酒，漫不经心地听着那些神奇的冒险故事和甜酒泡一起在高脚杯的杯口游荡，一个个地浮起来，又一个个地破掉——冒险故事嘛，还能怎样，相遇之后就是离别，离别之后又是重逢，还没等感伤的情绪凝结起来大家就各自开启下段旅程了，丁点回味的苦涩都不待细品的。然而听着听着，伊冯逐渐感到有丝微妙的违和感嵌在雷欧力的一长串故事里，像凭空有了个黑洞，所有不被提起的细节都滑向那个缺口，正因如此反而清晰地勾勒出来它的形状。

是那个金发少年吧，不用他讲都知道。伊冯一口气干尽杯中的酒，果真一点苦的回味都没有的。

酒劲儿是有点大。一杯下去没一会儿，她脑袋开始沉了，身体开始轻了。她看见自己讲出的话不再重得掉到地上，而是和那些小酒泡一样漂在酒馆沉滞的气流中。谁都可以听，谁都可以答，谁都可以坐视不理，等着它们自己破掉。

她看见自己说，“你那天喝醉了，还哭了，总不能是因为羡慕他们吧。”

伊冯不是猎人，也毫无当猎人的潜质。她是一个再普通不过的女性，连在工作时察言观色，见人说人话、见鬼说鬼话都做不好，更别提像一个真正的猎人那样拥有对环境极为敏锐的感知力了。

雷欧力没有作声。他就坐在那儿，既没有无视她的话，也没有直接捏破，笑着打个哈哈就过去。

是引力变了。

伊冯隐约察觉到的埋在冒险故事里的黑洞从故事中挣脱了，它以雷欧力为中心，缓慢又不容置疑地裹挟着她的疑问，静默地吞并进雷欧力的身体里。伊冯不愿再问了，那引力太沉了，沉到音乐变远，人声变淡，灯光变白，沉到时间也慢了下来，雷欧力快要被禁锢成时间上的标本。她想起来了，那天她随口问出“朋友”的时候，感受到的就是这股引力。

伊冯推说自己身体不舒服，要先走了。

“我送你吧。”

“不用了，就在酒吧旁边，走路要不了多久。你也是去过，清楚的。”

雷欧力没再说什么，只轻轻吻了伊冯的侧脸，像是一种无言的抱歉。

“别这样了，怪扎人的。”

“是吗，对不起啦。”

伊冯走得毫无留念，头也没回。她只清楚一个事，那就是她不要再看见雷欧力的脸了。

冬天到来不过一夜的事，等伊冯卷上毛呢大衣出门的时候，行道树上最后一批秋叶已经只剩早起的上班族踩踏过后的残骸了。赶在入冬前她发了很久的烧，在酒吧那边告假之后就一直躺家里休息，迷迷糊糊不分黑夜白天地睡。发烧的时候身子骨难受，心里却很舒坦，因为身上的难受劲儿把心力全给占据了，不会再去想别的有的没的。所以痊愈后回酒吧的第一天，酒保挤眉弄眼地跟她讲起有位大长腿的墨镜靓仔前阵子天天来打听一位棕发棕眼的女郎时，伊冯的脑袋砰砰涨大，情愿在家里再躺上半个月。

她自然是没那个闲钱的，照旧该上班上班，该回家回家。只是雷欧力没再出现过。

“模拟考不久后就该是统考了吧。”她扒拉着酒吧进门口的书报架，专挑请假那段时间的过期报纸来翻。很快，她找到了答案，岂止是统考已经结束，连结果都早在两周前就放榜了。

那他应该是考上了。这座城市的医科大在城南那头，酒吧和之前雷欧力住的公寓得算在城北。到底不是个小城，就算开车要是碰上堵车也得费不少时间。他恐怕是为了上学方便就搬家了，也许之前是想来道个别吧。

“嗨，想这些又有什么用。上班上班！”可是晃掉多余的想法并没有晃脑袋这样容易，闲下来的时候伊冯老忍不住望向门口，总以为下一秒那个笑得傻呵呵的男人又会跑到自己身边来说，“唷！现在我是真正的医学生了。”

倒也没有花特别长的时间，雷欧力的脸的确再一次出现在酒吧里了，只不过没有出现在门口，而是在电视荧幕上。

是猎人总选举的实况转播。老板禀着几十年不遇的热闹不凑白不凑的心态，追的比选秀节目还起劲儿，什么足球啊篮球啊这些通通不看了，每天就瞅着选票情况一通分析，跟玩股票似的。伊冯起先还没太在意，直到看到雷欧力一拳上榜的画面在酒吧电视上反复重放，惊讶之余也默默追起了网络直播。

原来他是为了救那个小杰，他说的那个一直为救小杰而努力的朋友就该是奇犽吧。可不得不说，当她听到雷欧力把“带女人回家”这种事就像带过任何一件其他生活琐事一样说出口的时候，她只觉得这选举实在太没什么意思了。是啊，她怎么会不明白，这和念讲稿的道理不是一样的吗，在一件件必要琐事连缀起来的人生篇章中，真正重要的音节只会隐匿在事与事的空隙里。它永远保持沉默，一被道破便全然变味。可如果缺掉被吞掉声音的字节，所有的意义又会支离破碎，溃不成章。

她从来不会是那个音节的。从见到雷欧力的第一面开始，她就明白这点了。

很快，新十二支成立的消息也出来了。伊冯在酒吧众人讨论的时候嘴上说着不在意，还是趁一个人溜进卫生间的间隙鬼使神差地点开了网页。

“啊，这是那家伙吧。”认出酷拉皮卡实在太容易了。倒不是因为他和照片里长得一模一样，真要说的话他现在的冷峻气质反而和照片上大相径庭。她有点不想去承认，她能像条件反射一样认出来，是因为雷欧力在这少年身边。

熟悉的充裕到有点泛着傻气的结晶，熟悉的沉滞到能放缓时间的引力场。只是这一次黑洞的中心既不藏在故事下，也不在雷欧力体内，全在这位少年身上。不可知、不可见、不可说，又持续地攥取着雷欧力所有稍有空闲时的心力。

谈不上什么值不值得的，看到酷拉皮卡的时候伊冯就知道了，雷欧力会化在那片比太阳更闪耀、比风更无常的金色下，这是注定的事。

她失语了。

来年开春之际，伊冯换了份工作。也不是说原来那份工作干不下去，主要是新认识的男友介绍给她的这份前台工作是白班，以后不仅可以不用熬夜了，收入也会更稳定些。只是每天踏着晨曦而不是暮色出门时，那句“不如多在太阳下约会看看如何？”总徘徊在她耳边。

谁是第一个说这话的来着？

“可不要说出去噢。”那个男人把猎人执照收回西装兜里，开玩笑地补了一句的时候，笑得也是如此灿烂的。


End file.
